Mezzanines are used in factories, warehouses, retail and commercial establishments and provide floor space for storage and manufacturing operations. The mezzanine floor is typically between nine and eleven feet above the main building floor. Efficient usage of mezzanine space is dependent upon being able to move cargo up to and down from the mezzanine.
There are three main methods used to transport cargo to a mezzanine. Assuming the cargo is light enough, it can be hand carried. This is inefficient and can be hazardous with cumbersome and heavy loads.
Fork trucks are often used to elevate cargo to mezzanines. Fork trucks are expensive, and placing loads well above the operator's head can be dangerous.
The third commonly used method to deliver cargo to a mezzanine is through the use of a vertical reciprocating conveyor. These devices will handle large, heavy loads at required speeds. While less expensive than fork trucks, vertical conveyors are often too expensive for occasional light-duty usage.